1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to faucet hose anti-tangling devices, and more particularly, to a guard attached to a water line at the shut-off valve, the guard preventing entanglement of a faucet hose with the shut-off valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kitchen faucet sprayer is a handy, convenient, time-saving device. The sprayer provides water at a point where needed in a gentle stream, making it ideal for quickly and easily washing dishes and/or preparing them for the dishwasher. It is also great for filling large containers that will not fit under the faucet, and is ideal for watering nearby houseplants. It helps conserve water as well by performing its task quickly, thus eliminating excessive water usage. However, one problem that is common to the faucet sprayer is the tendency for the hose to get caught on shut-off valves that are located under the sink as it is being drawn from its housing. This forces the user to stop and go under the sink to remedy the situation, which is aggravating at best.
In light of this problem, there is a need for a way to prevent the spray hose from becoming wrapped around the shut-off valve as it is being drawn from its housing. A faucet hose anti-tangling guard for a shut-off valve does this effectively and simply by encasing the valve so the hose cannot become caught on it. It deflects the hose, allowing for its easy withdrawal from its housing. The homemaker can then quickly, conveniently, and easily wash dishes or prepare them for the dishwasher or use the sprayer for other chores.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,839, issued in the name of Ganaway, discloses a sink spray and auxiliary attachment device having an upstream and downstream stem integrally joined to a valve housing;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,847, issued in the name of Pierre, discloses an under-sink hose retainer comprising a hollow storage container for the hose;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,934, issued in the name of Warshawsky, discloses a zinc-based spray faucet hose collar weight for preventing tangling of the faucet hose;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,325, issued in the name of Brattoli et al., discloses a pullout faucet wand joint comprising a receptor formed and adapted for mounting on a sink deck, the receptor having an opening for receiving a faucet wand;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,832, issued in the name of Warshawsky, discloses a zinc-based spray faucet hose collar weight for preventing tangling of the faucet hose;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,297, issued in the name of Marty et al., discloses a pullout spray head comprising an annular elastomeric bushing to reduce play and wobbling of the spray head;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,338, issued in the name of Dempsey, discloses a composite faucet hose weight comprising interchangeable interlocking bodies conjoined about a hose to form a single hose weight;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,774, issued in the name of Wales, discloses a retractable hose for a faucet; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,570, issued in the name of Jones et al., discloses a spray faucet hose weight for nesting the spray nozzle.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the hose anti-tangling industry.